monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MHFU: Felyne Comrade
In Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G you can hire a Felyne that can fight along side you. You can hire 13 of these cats, but only one will fight with you. Your Felyne Fighter cannot come with you during online missions, but it can come with you on every other kind. Hiring a Fighter You hire a fighter from the same old lady you would hire your Felyne Chefs from. Sometimes she'll be selling fighters, sometimes she'll sell Chefs, its all luck. When you're looking at fighters for hire you'll see a chart with all their stats, it'll look something like this: *Master: The Felyne's owner. *Felyne Lv: How high the Felyne's level is. The level cap is 20, but attack and defense can still be increased. *Attack: How strong the fighter's attacks are. *Defense: How much damage a monster can inflict. *Loyalty: How much the cat likes you, this affects how it acts in battle. *Lineage: What type/color of Felyne it is. The effects of a Felyne's lineage are only visual. *Character: What kind of personality it has. (How it acts in the midst of battle; fearless, cautious, Etc.) *Attack Type: Whether it uses Slash or Impact attacks. *Combat Style: How the Felyne fights and what it uses during battle (Weapon, Bombs, both) The Fighter Board The Fighter board is located in the kitchen, its in the bottom right hand corner, this is also were your "active" felyne fighters will be. You can only have 3 felyne fighters out, the others cannot be seen, and they cannot develop while not active. These are the board's options: *Development: Have your Cats undergo training that raises their stats. *Felyne Skills: Give your cats special skills with the points they have gained (Up to 3) *Fighter Status: Switch your active cats, and which one is your fighter *Fighter Gear: Choose the armor your cats wear (Just for looks) *Change Status: Turn your Fighter into a Felyne chef, or dismiss a fighter *Felyne Transfer: Exchange Fighters with your friends Development In this option you can choose what type of training your cat does while you're out on missions. These will slowly raise your fighter's stats. *Martial Arts: Increases the Felyne's experience value. *Strength: Increases attack power. *Toughness: Increases defense. *Fencing: Increases defense and Attack power at the same time slowly. *Meditation: Increases the Felyne's points (Used to acquire skills). *Rest: Cat takes a break, raising its Loyalty. Points and Skills As your felyne fights along side you, it gains points. These points can be used to give your Fighter "Skills" which will aid you/him in the midst of battle. The only catch is a fighter can only have 3 skills. You can erase old skills to give your fighter new skills as you unlock them. (this also gives a small refund of points). During Battle Aid *During battle, your fighter can distract the monster possibly saving your life. *If your fighter has the ability to use bombs, they double as a sonic bomb. (Great for Yian Kut Ku, Plesioth etc.) *If you are plugging your ears from a monster's scream, and your fighter wasn't affected he can run up to you and hit you out of it, this is the same for the sleep aliment (Great when fighting Hypnoc). Gathering *Your fighter can gather from gathering points and get you extra items/materials. You collect these items at the reward screen, you'll get 2 reward screens instead of one. *You Fighter cannot carve, but if you give it a skill called "Thievery" it will occasionally steal an item from the monster when it attacks, which is like a carve. Fighting Style Fighters have many different styles of fighting during battle: *Bombs Only: Fighter will never directly attack and only use bombs *Weapon Only: Fighter will never use bombs and only attack directly *Mostly bombs: Fighter will mostly use bombs and occasionally use his weapon *Mostly Weapon: Fighter will mostly use his weapons and occasionally use bombs *Bombs and Weapon: Fighter will use Bombs and his weapon equally *Pacifist: Fighter never attacks (note that pacifist felynes will not attack monsters, but they will still attack you to shake off KO, sleep, etc.)